


Isekai No Teen Wolf

by Grusalug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grusalug/pseuds/Grusalug
Summary: Members of the Pack are summoned to another world where the high fantasy laws of might and magic reign supreme.





	Isekai No Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a ton of Isekai manga lately and thought this would be a fun way to unwind. Writing this as I go so tags and characters will be added as they appear.

Chapter 1

You Never Came

* * *

 

The sound of steel on steel split the quiet calm of the early morning in the still jungle air. "Watch out behind you!", yelled a male voice. "I know!", responded his companion irately. In a clearing between the densely packed trees and lush foliage, two men were locked in battle against a group of five brigands. The one who called out, a tall man with dark stubble and piercing kaleidoscope eyes, was locked in combat with three roughhewn men armed with swords and daggers and wearing light armor. His companion, a young man with a crooked chin and kind puppy dog eyes, was fighting the remaining two attackers, one of whom was rapidly approaching him from behind. Parrying a thrust from the swordsman in front of him, he quickly pivoted on one foot and blocked a downward strike from the attacker behind him. The two were faster and stronger than their attackers but the five were better trained and clearly more used to fighting on the uneven packed terrain that was the jungle.

 

* * *

 


End file.
